


Kim's Special Sport

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A collection of six chapter stories that feature Kim in sex filled adventures with her family and friends, doing one sport she's a true pro at.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible, Britina/Kim Possible, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 21





	Kim's Special Sport

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains watersports. If you're not used to it, please don't read it.

Kim opened the front door and shut it with a sigh once she was inside. She was exhausted, yet she gave a slight smile. It was hard work fighting crime like she did, but it was worth it. The Oh Boyz were safe from Senor Senior. Ron is too after accidentally getting kidnapped with them. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stretched. She was tense, as she always was after the day, whether it was a regular school day, an afternoon after Cheer Squad, or after a night such as this.

She locked the door and made her way towards the bathroom. When she turned on the lights, she noticed that a few things were different. The toilet seat was a bit bigger, probably tinkered with by her dad, James. He liked to upgrade everything in the house every now and again, whether it was the lights, plumbing, or some kitchen appliance. The bathtub, which had been upgraded around two weeks ago, was as clean as ever and was big enough to stretch out in with plenty more room to go.

Kim bent over and turned the knobs to the tub to just the right temperature and poured one of her favorite bubble bath scent, Japanese Cherry Blossom, in the water. When she stood back up, she took her clothes off and looked at her completely nude body in the mirror. Her Red hair was slightly frizzed after the day, but still mostly neat and straight. Her green eyes followed her strands of hair down to her chest, her tits perky and her nipples still hard from being exposed to the air. Further down was the landing strip that led to her slit and her thick hips that led to her beautiful ass.

Just as Kim was done briefly checking herself out, she turned the water off to the bathtub, which was filled perfectly. She stepped into the steaming water and sat down, gasping at how good the hot, scented liquid felt when it hit her skin. Once settled, she softly giggled to herself and played for a moment in the bubbles, either tracing lines in the top layer on top of the water or blowing and popping the ones in the air. After playing, she started rubbing the bubbles all over herself, starting with her neck and going to her breasts. She took an extra moment to fondly herself and her sensitive nipples.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. Kim couldn't help but keep pinching them because it felt so good. Even her pussy started clenching. She continued to play with herself, using one hand to keep playing with her top, while the other trailed down to her slit, now wet from excitement. She put together her index and middle finger and started circularly rubbing her clit. Audibly moaning, she did it harder.

Just as she was going to penetrate herself, someone came in the bathroom door. Startled, she stopped, but was relieved to find that it was her mother, Ann, and slyly smiled. She was expecting her. Ann winked and took her jacket off and put it on the knob of the door.

"Couldn't hear me, could you?"

She smirked as she confidently stripped down while Kim looked on. Ann was middle aged, but most couldn't tell she was any older than her mid-twenties, let alone old enough to be a mother. Kim licked her lips with anticipation once her mother was undressed. Ann's breasts were big and round, not as perky as Kim's, but still hot enough to get anyone horny, whether she was clothed or not. Her hips were just as round as Kim's, and she had the confidence to fully flaunt it with an ass that simply looked amazing.

"Uh, no, not qui…"

Ann gave a soft giggle, and Kim's gaze went from her ass to her sultry eyes and seductive smile. When she couldn't finish her sentence, Ann posed and made her body giggle, knowing that her daughter liked what she saw. Her eyes narrowed watching her daughter get turned on. She slowly sauntered over and she stepped into the tub, spreading her legs to put herself on top of Kim. She used one arm to steady herself in the bathroom as she used her other hand to pull Kim towards her, starting with a gentle peck on the lips. Kim kissed her mom back, stronger than Ann anticipated. She fell into the warm water and bubbles floated into the air with the splash of water. Kim slipped in her tongue while she kissed Ann, now on top of her while the bubbles popped on her back after floating down.

Her mom was slightly surprised, and she took that opportunity to separate her lips from Ann's. Kim slowly kissed a trail down her neck, occasionally gently giving small licks. When she nibbled on her mom's ear, she gently breathed and whispered, making Ann shiver.

"Heh… I guess I get to fuck you this time."

Ann raised her eyebrows and effortlessly started rubbing her daughter's clit with her well-manicured hands, even with her on top. Kim gasped when she did that, surprised that she could reach there. Not even seconds passed before her back was on the side of the tub, letting Ann back on top so she could grind against her hand. While Kim was moaning with Ann's touch and visibly shaking, her mom took her other hand and gently brushed her nipple with it. It caused Kim to start screaming with pleasure and Ann to have a wily smile.

"Who's fucking who, now?" asked Ann, just as she started to tease her daughter's wet hole with the hand she previously used to play with her tits. It didn't even take one finger inside of her to let Ann be on top.

"You are!" moaned Kim, "You're the one fucking me!"

"Who's fucking you?" Ann put the very tip of her finger inside of Kim, rubbing just short of her g-spot. It drove her daughter insane with pleasure, making her thrust while she squeezed her breasts.

"YOU'RE THE ONE FUCKING ME!" Kim screamed, almost about to orgasm.

Suddenly, Kim's eyes widened, and she stopped fingering her. Ann stopped, worried for a second that something was wrong, especially when she went rigid. She tapped on her daughter's shoulder to get her attention.

"Kim? Are you okay?" asked Ann. She was worried that she had somehow injured or hurt Kim. Kim paused for a moment and looked at her mom, hesitating for a bit before answering.

"I need to pee."

Ann laughed, partially in relief, "Well, then go pee, silly."

Kim looked at the toilet and back at her mom awkwardly and Ann could tell right away she was nervous, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't because she was nude or having sex. That's been happening for a while, and even then, Kim brought it up the first time.

"Um…. I can't…" Kim stuttered off and wasn't able to look Ann in the eye. She still

went on, trusting Ann enough to talk about it. "I haven't really been able to use the bathroom that much ever since Bonnie made me pee myself at cheer practice a few weeks ago. I just wait till the place is empty. You know, when I'm alone."

Ann nodded her head slowly. She understood completely. She was a brain surgeon, but also had enough sense and knowledge about psychology to know childhood embarrassment could easily make anyone nervous. Determined, she stood up out of the soapy bathwater, the drops trickling off her wet body, and opened the previously closed toilet seat. Kim's eyes widened when she saw the toilet seat. Not only was the whole toilet so much bigger, but there were three different seats for the same bowl.

"Your daddy upgraded the toilet to where three people can use the bathroom at the same time."

Ann then bent back into the tub and scooped Kim into her arms with no effort. Kim was surprised her mom was that strong but knew how to balance herself when she was being carried. She felt weightless, even after being in the water for a while, as Ann carried her to the toilet. The air, even with the warm steam filling the room, still felt cool enough to make both Kim and Ann's nipples perk up more than they already were. Suddenly, Kim felt a random drop, and it made her gasp until she was put on the middle seat softly a second later. Ann then got on the one behind her. When she sat down, Kim could feel her big tits just barely trailing down her back and it made her shiver.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Ann giggled, and even Kim cracked a smile. She loved how her mom was supportive and understanding, even on minor stuff like this. She sat back on Ann and tried to pee. A small trickle came out but nothing else. She tried forcing herself, but nothing would else would come out, even though she still had to go. She could feel her face get redder every second. Ann noticed this and softly shushed the quiet stammering before it could really start. Her mom started giving her a soft shoulder massage.

"Relax sweetheart. You'll be able to do it if you don't stress about it."

One Ann's hands slowly went around her waist and the other went back to her clit, not rubbing it like she was in the bathtub, but gently flicking it. Once Kim's clit was being played with again, not only did she feel relaxed, but her warm piss started to flow all over Ann's hand, then into the toilet bowl. Aroused by the act herself, once Kim started, she did two. While her stronger flow was going directly into the bowl, she didn't stop rubbing her daughter's clit, but instead, started to flick it harder. Two different streams of gold could be heard making different notes in the family bathroom along with Kim's moaning and Ann's subtle, sexy growling.

"Come on. Pee for mommy."

With this being the first time she'd relieved herself the whole day, she had more liquid gold than she'd thought. Her stream got even stronger, exploding onto Ann's already drenched hand. Ann, at this point, started massaging Kim's top with the hand around her waist. Her daughter's moans echoed even louder throughout the bathroom than they already were. Her other hand, previously playing with her now enlarged clitoris, was now starting to penetrate her open, wet slit, hitting her g-spot just right. Even when both of their streams of pee stopped, they were still on the toilet, with Kim about to climax.

"I've peed for your mommy! Please keep playing with my pussy!"

Ann didn't verbally respond, but she started finger banging Kim harder, using her thumb for some extra pleasure on her still big clit. Kim tried to thrust towards Ann's hand, but the bowl prevented her from giving her too much pleasure, driving her absolutely insane. Her mom noticed and slowed down for a short bit, prolonging the time before Kim would cum.

Only when Kim started whimpering did Ann start penetrating her as hard as she could with her now two fingers. She smiled when she felt Kim's cunt start tightening around her. She gave both of her nipples a soft pinch each with her free hand before removing her arm to lean up close to ear. Still fingering her daughter, Ann whispered four words in her ear:

"Come for me, Kim."

It only took a few seconds after that. Kim's head flew back and her pussy clenched tighter than it ever had. She uncontrollably screamed out and her pussy exploded with the pleasure of an orgasm. After a few seconds, Kim was able to sit up, even if she was shaky, and Ann removed her hand, tracing her daughter's juices up her stomach before letting go.

"How'd that feel, honey?"

Kim didn't answer right away, first getting up, slightly staggering because of the strength she came with. When she was steady on her feet, she stopped leaning on the counter and looked back her mom. She took a deep breath and seemed lost for words. She finally grinned and clapped her hands.

"Amazing, Mom."

Ann sprang up from the toilet and flushed it. She sauntered over to the sink and turned on the hot water, making some more steam in an already steamy room. She squirted some aloe scented soap onto her hands and looked Kim in the eye while lathering her hands together.

"Good! Now let's clean up a little."

Ann give her bottom a little wiggle while she washed her hands, the scent floating in the air with the smell of the Japanese Cherry Blossom Bubble Bath. When her hands were properly clean, she dried them off with the hand towel at the sink and grabbed another bigger towel to dry her body of the leftover droplets of water and soap left over from the bathtub. As Kim walked over to the sink to wash her hands, Ann waltzed passed her and gave her a firm smack on the ass, making her squeak and giggle as she put the soap on her hands too. When she was done drying off, Ann gave her daughter a serious look as she was still washing off.

"You know, if you're having issues like that, you can talk to me. I care about you."

Kim's face swept over to where her mom was at, who was now spraying the toilet seat with bathroom cleaner and wiping it clean with a different rag. On her knees, she was already looking back at her as she was a second ago, making sure that it was before. She was waiting for her daughter's answer. Kim stared back for a moment, then slightly smiled.

"Sure thing! That was actually a lot more liberating than I thought it would be."

Kim's smile erupted into a grin when she said it out loud. She wasn't lying, after all. That was the first time she'd been able to piss in a room with anyone for years since the that incident Bonnie caused in front of the squad, let alone without a stall. In fact, that was the best time she'd in a bathroom that was well within her memory. She didn't say anything after that, but Ann could tell just by looking that she was happy about what had just taken place.

"I'm glad, honey."

As Kim started drying off, Ann got up, finally done cleaning the toilet. She grabbed went behind Kim, putting one hand on her butt and another on her wrist. She took her tongue and lightly traced it up to the lobe of her daughter's ear before blowing slow, warm air. When she shivered, Ann softly hummed.

"Why don't we go back to the bathtub, now that we're cleaned?"

Kim exhaled softly as her mom came up behind her and put her hands on her ribs. Ann slowly trailed her hands down to her hips, gently making her hips groove back and forth with her own. Her daughter had no words, but she softly grinded against her mother's pelvic region before turning around and sauntering back into the tub. She got back into the still warm and soapy water. She narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, motioning Ann towards her.

"Come here."

Ann huffed and smiled, getting back into the tub. However, when she tried to get on top of Kim, her daughter shifted quickly to the side and put herself on top instead. Without missing a beat, she whispered in her mother's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's my turn to make you cum now."

Not even a second after uttering those words. Kim opened Ann's legs from behind and put one of her own on her back and the other on her stomach. After positioning herself, both Kim's and Ann's clits were touching. Ann realized then they were going to start scissoring at that moment and hummed quietly in anticipation. Before she could fully exhale though, Kim started moving, and Ann's hum turned into a soft moan to pair with her daughter's. Soon enough, they were in a rhythm together, and their sexual actions only got stronger as their clits started getting bigger from rubbing them together. Once more, the bathroom echoed with the sounds of pleasure as they grinded their pussies together.

"Fuck…I'm… I'm gonna cum soon."

Ann, who could usually last a while in bed, was close to orgasming from this. Her jaw was starting to open, and her eyes were starting to roll back. She could still control herself at this point, but she wouldn't be able to keep it that way much longer. She looked at Kim, who was starting to pant with the pressure too. She looked up and met Ann in the eyes, her face screaming that she was trying to hold of finishing as well.

"Cum with me."

When Kim softly said that, they both stopped trying to hold back their orgasm. They started grinding their now huge clits against the other's even faster and harder. Their moans started getting loud enough where people outside the bathroom, if there were any, would without a doubt be able to hear them. Their wetness that flowed more made them hornier than they'd been the entire session before.

They both paused at the same time, going still, then shook with the powerful orgasm that made them both squirt. It was so strong that neither of them could move right after and had to let the wave of sexual power roll through them. After they could move, they both looked at each other with relaxed expressions, and Ann opened her arms to cuddle in the bath while it was still warm. They had time to bask in the afterglow before anyone else got home.


End file.
